


A Forgotten Reality

by DigitalFyre



Series: Shattered Universes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Spoopy Scary Skeletons, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalFyre/pseuds/DigitalFyre
Summary: Ummm.... I don't know what to put here? Because... the point of a book is to read it....





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the first chapter of A Forgotten Reality!!! Hope you enjoy this book!!!

This was a new universe, full of discovery, adventure, and life. This was a new start... This was already forgotten. He knew what he would do... He teleported in... and was invisible to them! "Hmmmm.... It seems universe travelers are only visible in their universe..." Then... He began to watch...

 

"Child..." said Toriel, "Do your homework..." You stick out your tongue, and blow a raspberry, but, eventually sit down to write the answers. "Good," said Toriel. You finish writing, and jump out of your chair, just in time for Undyne to run through the hall. "NYAAGHH!!! SANS!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Undyne yells. "Oh! Sorry Frisk!!!" Undyne apologizes. You say that it's alright, but get interrupted by Sans teleporting next to Undyne. "heya." Sans says, and summons a bone to knock Undyne's spear out of her hand. The sound of the spear dissipating is covered by the sound of Undyne screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK, SANS!!!" and by Toriel clearing her throat. "Oh... sorry Frisk, sorry Toriel," says a thoroughly chastised Undyne. "SANS!!! YOU LAZYBONE!!!" says a piercing voice!!! "ITS BEEN TWENTY DAYS, AND YOU STILL. HAVENT. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!!!" a Papyrus appears from around the corner. You laugh, waiting for the pun, and sure enough, here it comes. "what? im a bone-afide slacker, now" says a smiling Sans. You wait eagerly for the response... and just like the pun, it comes too. "SANS!!!! STOP WITH THOSE BONE JOKES!!! Papyrus yells. "sorry bro, next time ill put some more..." "Sans..." "backbone into it." "NYEEHH" Papyrus yells, "THAT WAS NOT ORIGINAL!!!" "come on bro, you were smiling," Sans says. "A SMILE OF PAIN!!!" You smile, and leave the skeleton brothers to their business. You find Papyruses reactions hilarious, just as funny as Sans' jokes.

"NYAGHH!!!" yells Undyne, "Want to spar?" You agree, and she hands you a spear. Once you get outside, she starts an attack with a lot of... spears. UPDOWNDOWNRIGHTUPLEFTLEFT- you lost track at that point. Since you are outside, and she is failing, she needs to vent that anger. Thankfully for her, the house, and all inside, there was some conveniently placed boulders, and she suplexes them, just because she can. "U-uh, Undyne?" says a nerdy lizard walking by, "Is it safe to do that?" "Do what?" says a calmed Undyne. "That." Alphys points to a big crater the same size as a boulder, in the street. Undyne swears, horrified, "SHIT!!!! TORIEL'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!" Helpfully Alphys has a device to fix that, as she usually does. "Careful, U-Undyne, i-it is hollow on the inside. Undyne carefully guards the hole, while sans comes up to her. "heh, guessed so," and turns Undyne's SOUL blue, flinging her out of traffic. Regardless, the rest of the afternoon is spent guarding the spot.

 

Later in the evening, dinner is being prepared. The pothole solidified after time, and a car drove over it. Sans and Toriel wound up being the chefs, and served a fish, complete with a crown. This was a normal occasion, but Undyne still ate less, for obvious reasons. "bone-appetiet," says Sans, complete with his trademark wink and camera panning. "SANS!!!" both Undyne and Papyrus exclaims. "hey, just ribbing with you." Sans snarks. "SANS, I SWEAR, I WILL TURN YOU INTO A-" Undyne's rage is interrupted by Toriel saying, "Language, please." Undyne immediately becomes nicer and calmer, to avoid the risk of two fish being on the menu. Alphys starts getting worked up, but you assure her that Toriel is just giving her a "Grilling" , which does not come across well. Toriel finally calms down, and asks you a question. "My child, is your homework done?" You smile, and reply that you have. Then, you remember about your project. You ask if you can be excused, and hurriedly walk upstairs towards your room. You come in just in time, for Flowey was thinking of launching a bullet at the door. "Hello, Frisk," Flowey mopes. You take a handheld DT Extractor, and before you plunge it in, Flowey asks a question. "What even are you doing with this DT?" You say that you are repurposing it to work as a soul, and plunge it in before he stalls anymore. A bright flash of light occurs, and you only think one thought.  _This was NEW..._ The flash of light recedes, and you find yourself looking at a unbelievable sight. What was there was not one goatbro, but two, and one human. You think of asking their name, but you already knew it. The Demon That Comes When You Call It's Name...  ** __** _Chara._


	2. Dew, and More Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Squeals* TWO Goatbros!!!

Asriel just stared at Chara for a total of five seconds. Immediately after that he jumped at Chara. They hugged him back, while the other Goatbro looked at you and awkwardly waved. You waved back, also wondering what happened, because it seems that she is as confused as you. After the five minutes, Asriel and Chara look at you, and you take the initiative to talk. You tell Asriel that the soul split into thirds, but functions as a normal soul. The other Boss Monster says that she is named Dew, and that she has Asriel's memories. You and Chara stare at each other for a few seconds. "Oh, don't worry, I have a soul now, remember?" You ease back now that you know that Chara would not hurt anyone. You and Chara decide to see the town, now that she is here. You take her past the Lab, which is still up-and-running, Past the royal guards, who still are at the ice cream stand. Past the Tem Village, who have gotten pills for their unfortunate allergy. You walk past a shop, but are stopped by Gerson. "Now, now, what do we have here..." Gerson pounds his hammer for effect, "Why, isn't that... CHARA?" Gerson exclaims, shell-shocked. "Yep, Frisk here reanimated me from the dead!" Gerson is mind-blown at this, and tries to get them home. You stubbornly refuse, and he sighs. "Fine." FINE! You did not expect for that! "However..." Gerson says deviously, "Then what happens when I bring every monster in a mile come running?" Shit. He got you there. Reluctantly, you and Chara walk back home, but are disrupted by an exited Monster Kid. "Whoaaaa! Who are YOU?" MK asks Chara. "Chara" They say. "Ok! Bye!" MK heads back home, completely oblivious. When you finally get home, you sneak back in the window. You hear a creak, and the door opens. It's Toriel. She walks in, and abruptly freezes on the sight of Chara. "Chara?" Toriel says. "Mom?" Chara says. Toriel gasps. "How are you alive?" By now tears are streaming down her face. "Frisk helped me, and reanimated me from the dead," said Chara, "And so is someone else!" Both Asriel and Dew step from the closet. If Toriel was crying a river before, this would be Niagra Falls. "We got split into two!" Said both Asriel and Dew at once. Dew, Chara, You, Asriel, and Toriel all hug. Toriel goes down to make a pie, and you sit in silence. "heya," a voice says. Chara does a double take. Sans is in the center of the room. "seems like your having fun. something tickle your funny-" "DONT" Chara interrupts. "k" he wanishes. Now, how is Asgore going to react? Actually, around the same way Toriel reacted. Then, Alphys sees Asriel. "Omigoshomigosh, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE, AND, MORE IMPORTATLY, NOT A FLOWER???" You laugh, and tell Alphys that you had repurposed a DT Extractor, made it handheld, and then made it so it turned the DT into Souldust. Alphys is amazed, but, you need to worry about Papyrus, because it seems like him and Undyne are making spaghetti. "WHAT!!! NOW THERES THREE ASGORE CLONES HERE!!!" Papyrus exclaims. "N-no, these are Asriel, and Dew." Alphys says, having calmed down quite a bit. "ASRIEL!?!?" says a startled Undyne and Papyrus. "Yup, however there was enough DT for three souls, so it summoned me, and Chara!" Dew exclaims. "CHARA!!!" Undyne yells. "Yeah, according to Smiley Trashbag over there, I have a soul now, so he's not afraid." Chara smirks. "well, duh." Sans says teasingly. "Fuck you Sans," says Chara and Dew. "ooh, potty language," "Screw you, Sans." We all decide to go to a amusement park, which Sans thinks is "kinda like undertale for you" All of a sudden, a skeleton wearing black slippers, a fur coat, and some jeans becomes visible next to Sans, floating in midair. Sans mode, activate. "W H O A R E Y O U" Sans asks, questioningly. "My name is Amanda" a choked voice says, "I escaped my reality to escape my tyrant of a family. You do a double take, and realize that, AMANDA HAS HORNS!!! "Wait..." says Asriel, "You are me. But Skeleton-y" "Bingo!" a relived Amanda says, "They will be here anytime now." Wait... what? "Quick! Behind this!" Amanda pulls the gang behind a ice cream stand. Just in time, too, because a rift forms where Amanda appeared, and a pump comes out of it. The pump starts nosing around in the area, and once, just missed Sans, but after five minutes, seems satisfied, and goes back into the portal, rift snapping shut. Never mind the amusement park, your getting out of here. Amanda decides to walk alongside us. "so. what are you doing here, and why?" Sans asks. "Heh, well... here is my story..." and, then Amanda starts to tell a story. A story of death and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chara has a full soul, and has forgiven all humans... Sounds interesting!  
> Plus, 4500 more characters!!! At 9000!!!! Oh, yeah, will do a drawing of Amanda, who's stats are going to be shown.  
> \--------------------------------------  
> Amanda  
> Dimension 476  
> Atk - 34  
> Def - 20  
> HP - 5000  
> LOVE - 6  
> *Dont annoy her.  
> \--------------------------------------  
> Yeah, there is a reason that Sans did not trust her, and it's a big, fat, SIX.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... and I thought this was easy... This is 4500 characters. I. Love. This. Anyways, is it Papyruses? Idk. So, hope you liked this, will have the second chapter soon.


End file.
